Strangers in My Mind
by SSRenaissance
Summary: Four years after the barricades, a depressed and grief-stricken Marius moved to the sea-shore town of Montpellier, hoping to escape from the lingering memories of the Les Amis and the barricades. However, he didn't expect one of his friends to be revived from death.
1. Chapter 1 :Old Faces

The sun shines down brightly down the seashore town of Montpellier. The sea is shimmering under the warm sunlight. I strolled lazily through the streets. It had been four years since the barricades, and since my Grandfather's death. I had moved back to my family's old residence here in Montpellier. I remembered used to play on the beach after school when i was six or seven. But the good times never last for too long, for my parents died in an accident.

I close my eyes and tried to bask in the sea-scented wind. Last night, i dreamt of the barricades. It's like i was reliving the event again. The gunshots, the thick scent of gunpowder hanging about, the death of my friends, Eponine, it all felt so real. Perhaps it is a punishment for me, for being so selfish. I was supposed to died that day. That bullet that Eponine had so willingly took, she had traded her life for mine. And all because of my wish to be with Cossette.

I watched the passerbys walked past me. Girls laughing with their puffing skirts and thick powder, children clinging tightly to their mother's skirt, factory workers walking to their workplace, the world had changed so, very much. And i have to change with it too, but for some reason i just can't seem to let go. I want to forget about Paris, i want to forget my university life, i want to forget about the ABC boys. But i can't, and i don't want to.

For a short period of time, my work had distracted me from all that. I had forget all about them. But then my past catch up to me and resurface from the depth of my mind. Every night, i was reliving those moments again. But Eponine, she is not in it. She is not in the barricades, like the event, she came, and talked to me, in the middle of the revolution. She was everywhere.

I remembered that day. She died in my arms, but i never found her body, for when i woke up from my coma, all the bodies are cleared. I never found her, though i never stopped wishing i had. But with her missing body, i hope that she was alive and well somewhere. I never stopped hoping, i prayed only for her to be alive and for us to meet again.

I felt someone bumped into me, which sent both of us to the ground. "Oh, my! I'm so, very sorry, M'sieur!" she said, reaching out for her bag. "It's fine, Mademoiselle" i reassured. I helped her stood up and she gratefully took it. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle, i never quite catch your..." i stopped mid-sentence, the stranger finally show her face and her eyes met mine. And suddenly i could feel my breath caught in my throat. Time stands still, and my body was paralyzed. "Mademoiselle.." i started again, but she just pulled her hand away from my grasp. "I'm sorry, M'sieur, i have to go"

And she darted away, living me silent in the middle of the moving crowd.


	2. Chapter 2 :Conversations in the Kitchen

It was her, she was alive. I finally regained my footings on the reality, she was alive! But how? I was sure she'd died. I believed she'd died. But she is not. I feel joy and confusion rushed through me. This is all i asked for every night, my prayers are answered, but why didn't I feel happy?

"Marius?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Are you alright?" Madame Magloire put her arm on my shoulder as she gaze at me worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine" She still looked at me worriedly, "Come," She pulled me as she started to walk in the direction of the vegetable stand.

On our way back, I think Madame finally noticed my quietness. "Marius, what's wrong?" She put a hand on my knee. "I'll tell you later" I said with finality, for she leaned back on her seat and gazed out the window.

We finally arrived in my residence in Rue de Ratte. Marcus, my coachman opened the carriage door for me and Madame Magloire. I followed Madame Magloire to the kitchen, which luckily deserted. Madame Magloire put the groceries in the counter and turned to faced me expectantly.

I released my breath, "She's back" I stated quietly. "Who? Mademoiselle Fauchelevant?" She inquired. "No, Eponine. She's alive!" With those words spilled out of my mouth, Madame Magloire fell silent. She gripped the countersides tightly her knuckles turned white. However, she must've noticed my nervousness that came with her sudden change of demeanor.

"What are you planning to do, then?" I shooked my head, "Nothing" Her eyes went wide, "Nothing?" She repeated the words a tad loudly, "Nothing!" I emphasized the word in order for her to understand. "You basically fell into a depression four years after her 'death', and even your relatives thought you mad for believing a 'dead' girl is alive, and now said dead girl is apparently alive, you decided to do nothing?! Are you mad, boy?!"

"Madame, you don't understand.."I started, but she cutted me off angrily, "Well, you better make me understand!" I sighed sadly as i recalled the previous events. "She practically flee from me, Madame. I tried to talked to her but she ran away," I explained. Madame Magloire sighed tiredly too.

"Well, you should talk to her, Marius. Who knew what awaits if we never try to find out" She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little at her words, "Yes, who knew". Eponine can run as far as she'd like but that would not stop me from ever trying to meet her. I smirked at that thought, Eponine, I will most definitely find you.

A/N: There you go, folks! Thank you very much for the follow, favorite and reviews! I'm glad somebody is actually reading this story. I'm so, very sorry for the late update, will try to update as soon as I can. And please read my other story, Once Upon Another World. Please review as review is the one thing that makes me update faster! Ha! Bonne Nuit!


	3. Chapter 3 :Resolutions

I glanced back at the stack of papers in front of me. Still loads of work to do. I sighed and rubbed my temple tiredly. It is such a nice day outside and here I am, stuck in this room, drowning inside sea of endless works. To hell with all this, I need some fresh air. I grabbed my coat and stepped out of my office.

The weather is warm, not as hot as yesterday, for the occasional wind blowing every now and then is a bit strong than it used to blow. The people are chatting animatedly amongst themselves and some even greet me as I passed. "Marius!" I heard someone calls my name and I turned around. "Madame Beauchamp?" The woman rushed to me, "My God, You're growing quite fast! When did you came back in town?" Wait, how come she didn't knew I was moving back? It'd been four years! "A long time, actually, four years ago?" Her eyes went wide, "Four years?!"

"I'd been busy, Madame" I chuckled slightly. "Oh, you have to come to my house, I'm making scones! I know how much you loves them when you're a boy!" Before another words can slipped out of my mouth, she was pulling me in the direction of her house. The Beauchamp's house is humble, small, yet it's warm and comfortable.

"Who will look out for the store, Madame?" I asked as she bustled around the kitchen. "Oh, just a new young lady moving here few months back, quite a nice dearie actually, she looked out for the store and helped me doing houseworks, too" She said as she layed the tray of scones and two cups of teas on the table. "Marie, I'm home!" yelled a familiar voice from the doorway. "I see we have a company!" Monsieur Beauchamp grinned happily from the doorway. "How are you, son?"

Soon, stories were passed. It's quite absurd how I'd been staying in town for four years and they didn't even know I was moving back. "Madame, Monsieur, I am sorry I'm late! There's a new book arriving and oh...the store is so so crowded! and..." her voice trailed off as she saw me in the sitting room. "I'm sorry I didn't know you have company, should I set the dinner table for one more..?" And she began to talk in fast pace. Madame Beauchamp just chuckled, "Dear, dear, It's fine, besides, Monsieur Pontmercy here is just catching up"

She blushed a light pink, before curtsied and heads for the kitchen. "Oh dear, dear, you needn't do those things! Come, sit, have tea with us!" Madame Beauchamp dragged Eponine back to the sitting room. "But Madame..." "Besides, you'd worked very hard today at the store, and you must need some rest.."

And so that brought us to now, me, sitting with Madame and Monsieur Beauchamp, along with Eponine. "How was your family back in Saint Guilhem, dear?" asked Madame Beauchamp. "Oh, they're fine, Madame. Father said the town is going great, and less people were sick" she said with a smile as she took a sip from her cup. "And, Marius, dear, how have you been? The last I've heard you were involved in a student revolt, are you fine, dear?" Oh, God, not this again, "I'm fine, Madame, luckily" the barricades is still like an open wound to me, I never talked about it to anyone, not even Madame Magloire. She must've known I'm still recovering, but sooner or later, I know I have to move on completely.

We chatted for a little while. "Oh, my, it's already two o'clock, I have to get back to the store" Eponine announced. "I'm sure it'll be fine, darling" Madame Beauchamp said but Eponine was already making a beeline for the door. "I'll come back tonight to prepare dinner!" she called as she moved outside.

Madame sighed, "that girl..." Madame Beauchamp move to the kitchen. When Madame Beauchamp was out of sight, Monsieur Beauchamp stared at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, "You may fool the rest of the world, but definitely not me, Marius" I raised an eyebrow, "I've not a clue what are you implying, Monsieur" He smirked, "There is definitely something between you and Mademoiselle Dufarge"

"What..?That is impossible!" Monsieur Dufarge only leaned back on his chair. "Don't even try lying to me. You clearly known her before" I was tongue-tied, for he was utterly true. "And I think there is certain issues that you need to work out with her" He said, and my head instantly snapped. "I'm not blind, Marius. You're clearly smitten with her"

Then remembering my wrongs to her, I spoke in a low voice, "I'd done many wrongs to her, Monsieur, can she ever forgive me?" he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mademoiselle Dufarge is a kind-hearted girl, she will forgive you" "What shall I do, Monsieur?"

Monsieur Beauchamp was silent, then speak with confidence, "I think you should speak to her"

I quickly get up and thanked him quickly before dashing towards the bookshop. "Baron Pontmercy!" I stopped myself, my insides churning in mild terror. "Mademoiselle Mondoin, what a coincidence..." Quincy Mondoin had been hot on my trails for years. She often thinks that we're meant to be together or something. Her father owned the biggest textiles factory in Languedoc-Roussilon. "What a nice surprise, Monsieur!How come I meet you here in such nice day?" She blinked her eyes flirtatious. "And alone..."she pout her lips. "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but I have a rather important appointment I need to attend" I made a move to leave, but she caught my arm. "So soon? Why don't we enjoy the day and.."I quickly detached myself, "perhaps next time" And I dashed, ignoring her calls and frustated grunts to her friends.

I entered the bookshop gratefully and rather out of breath. "Oh, Monsieur Pontmercy, what brought you here?"she asks as she placed a book on the shelf. "I was just looking for some peace.." She chuckled, "hiding from the group of young ladies chasing you?" she joked as she put the new books into the shelves. "Funny, but no" She turned, facing me. "You're out of breath and flushed and I basically heard Mademoiselle Mondoin's screams from here," she raised her eyebrow. "Well, perhaps Mademoiselle Mondoin and her peers did.."

I took in her appearance, she's a lot different than Quincy. Eponine only wear a plain white cotton shirt and blue skirt. While Quincy wore the grandest dress I've seen with puffing skirts and sleeves made of finest materials coated with thick layers of make-up. We were silent as Eponine does her works.

"Tell me, Mademoiselle Dufarge..." I started, and she turns to look at me, her eyes reminds me of chocolate. "Your name sounds quite familiar, Dufarge...Isn't that the famous physician in Saint-Guilhem-le-désert?" She blushed. "I am his daughter, Monsieur" she chuckled. Her chuckles are light and easy. "Then how come you're not wearing fancy clothes like Mademoiselle Mondoin or the other girls?" I asked stupidly. "Mother and Father would be a little disturbed if they found out I wear rather humble clothings and having normal treatments, but I'm sure they'll understand my wishes to be normal" She explained.

"Now, my turn" she smiled devilishly as we sat perched on the cashier table. "You often looked quite solemn, Monsieur, no means to be nosy" I sighed. "Four years ago, I was involved in a community, Friends of the ABC, we were filled with this ideas of a better France. So we plan a revolution" Her eyes went wide, "But it's dangerous, Monsieur!" She exclaimed, reminding me of a schoolgirl. "It is, but we were young and unwise. Months later, I met a girl, she is such a lovely young lady and I was captivated by her beauty. I asked a dear friend of mine to take me to that young lady. We met, and my friend become our messenger..." I said, taking a deep breath to continue.

"On the night of the barricades, it was a brutal fight. I asked my friend to deliver the letter to that lady, for she leave that day for England with her father" My voice cracked. "What happens to your friend?" She gaze at me sympathetically, "She died, she died taking a bullet that was meant for me. She died in my arms. She said that she loves me.." Tears were rolling down both of our cheeks. We were silent and I could hear her sniffs beside me, "What happens afterwards?" She asked through her tears, "I never found her body, though I long to tell her that she's the one" 'You're the one for me, 'Ponine' I thought, 'You're the one for me' But it all was in vain for she only said, "I hope you find her, Monsieur" before smiling comfortingly and giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

A/N: That's it folks, finally, i made them meet, again, and talk! Slightly longer than usual, but please tell me what you think, review! Goodnight and stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Again

I entered the small bookshop. It had been a few weeks after my little incident with Eponine.

"Good morning, Monsieur Marius!"

Greeted Eponine from behind a stack of books.

"Oh, those looks heavy! Let me help you!"

I quickly took half a portion of the stack. "Thank you," She said gratefully.

"No problem, besides you looked like they nearly toppled over you"

"Marius! Dear! Why didn't you said you were stopping by?" Madame Beauchamp immediately surfaced from the backroom.

"Oh, I just feel like you can use some help, and I hope I'm not disturbing..." The old lady merely chuckled in that fairy godmother kind of way.

"Nonsense! Even though Eponine did manage to handle quite well on her own..." Madame Beauchamp smiled at Eponine. "But it's still nice to use some help"

"Eponine, please do help Monsieur Pontmercy here," Madame Beauchamp said to Eponine.

"Of course, Madame, of course!" Eponine said as Madame Beauchamp went on her way.

"You can help me with those stacks of books that needs to be categorized and I'll be over there if you needs me" She pointed towards the counter.

"I see, thank you, Eponine!" She only give me a small smile.

It is well after eight when I saw a young man came in.

"Morning, Phillipe!" Who is that? He looks quite familiar to me..

."Morning too, Eponine!" Is this man really came here to flirt with Eponine? Really?

"So, any books you're looking for?" Eponine asked the man.

"Actually, I came here to ask you to dinner tonight..." The man said, well, he's probably my age.

"Wouldn't that cause an uproar, I mean...you're Phillipe D'Arquette, for Goodness's sakes..." Eponine chuckled a little. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem"

Now I finally remembered him! It's Phillipe D'Arquette! The maids talked about him all the time. He's the promising young opera singer recently taking over the lead role in Palais Garnier. Of course, had captivated many ladies's hearts seeing as he's quite goodlooking. 'Please say no, please say no, please say no...' I chanted in my mind.

"I don't have anything to do tonight, well, I'll think about it" Eponine said. It seems like the only answer the poor boy's can get, he only smiled happily.

"Have a nice day, Eponine!" He waved. "You too, Monsieur!"

Eponine closed the door as soon as the man is out of earshot. Eponine's finger touching her forehead lightly, her face scrunched up.

"Eponine, are you okay?" I asked carefully, my hand weighed on her shoulder lightly. Her eyes locked with mine. Flashes of emotions crossed her eyes at once; bewilderment, anger, sadness, disappointment, realization. She pushed herself away from me.

"I'm...I'm fine, Monsieur" She walked back behind the counter and just sit still. "Do you want me to get Madame and Monsieur Beauchamp?"

"No, that wouldn't be necessary" She said absent-mindedly.

She walked back to her bench and starts to work. She looked so lost in thought. She didn't even said a word to me throughout the day.

"Eponine, dear, are you okay?" Madame Beauchamp asked worriedly. "I think you should go rest" Eponine immediately cutted in, "Oh no! I'm fine, Madame!" Eponine keep insisting she's fine, but she'd been spacing off for nearly three hours.

"Just go and rest, besides, Marius will take care the rest, right, dear?" I immediately nodded. I caught a glimpse of Eponine as she switched her gaze towards me worriedly and walked upstairs to her tenement.

Madame Beauchamp shook her head as she retreated back to the backroom. The store is relatively quiet. Only a few customers came in. I felt a bit relieved that Quincy didn't showed up in here.

Lunchbreak finally came. I went upstairs to Eponine's apartment.

"Eponine, would you like to have lunch outside?" No response.

Few minutes later, "No, thank you. I feel a bit unwell"

I walked downstairs dejectedly. What's wrong with Eponine? One moment we're fine then the next she avoided me. After putting the 'closed' sign outside, I walked outside towards my home.

"Madame? I'm home!" I hanged my coat on the hanger. Madame Beauchamp came out of the kitchen. "Where'd you been? I looked for you in your office but Edgar said you took a day off"

"Ah, yes. I went out to help Madame Beauchamp in the bookstore" I followed her into the kitchen. "Where Eponine works?" She asked as she set down the plate and silverware in front of me. "Yes, where Eponine works"

"That's terrific! How'd it go?" Madame Magloire sat down in front of me. Her curiosity radiating from her smile. "She doesn't remember me!"

"Give it time, Marius. No miracle can happen in an instant" Madame Magloire said wistfully. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Silence fell

"I hope" Marius only said before standing up from the dining chair. "I'm going to my room, thank you for the meal, Madame"

Madame Magloire shook her head at Marius's retreating figure. She can only pray for these two children. They didn't deserved to be played like this, running around aimlessly. She can only hope that the two eventually will find their way to each other's arms, though from the looks of it, it's not going to be easy.

She can only hope that a miracle will come eventually.

a/n: WEEEEE! I'M BACK! Sorry I've been missing for the past few months :'( There's this little thingy that starts with an s and end with an l that'd been keeping me away from writing anything at all (if you can guess what it is ;) ) Anyway, due to my months-long hibernation, my mind had become some sort of freezed. So, please tell me what would you like to see in the next chapter and how should I develop this story. And as for my other story, I'm working on it. Review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: I and I

It had been...what? six weeks? Yes, I think, six weeks after the incident. Eponine had been growing more and more odd by the seconds. She's always stares off into spaces and the headaches seems to come more frequently, and judging from the bags under her eyes, she was lacking sleep, too.

Whenever we talk, Eponine would often lingered her eyes on my face in some sort of confusion. Then as if remembering something, she would tore her eyes away and give me the cold shoulder treatment. Madame had been growing worried about her, and her parents already told her to go home to Saint-Guilhem and rest.

But she didn't. For some odd reason, it appease me. That she's here, I mean, that she didn't went home to Saint Guilhem. It sounds terrible, I know. That she's currently in a world of massive discomfort and she refuses any help and I'm happy about it. She should've went home. Her father is a physician, after all. He could help her.

Later that day, Madame Beauchamp had told them to retired for the day. I was just finishing with the stacks of book. The little chores I do here gives me a sense of boyhood, even though only for awhile, like during my short lunchbreak, or after work, or simply when I need to clear my head from the stress of my office.

Eponine is already upstairs in her small apartment. She'd been there quite awhile and Madame Bauchamp is growing worried.

"Eponine?" I called as I trudged upstairs to her apartment.

No response could be heard. I reached her shabby green door, at last. A small beam of light is leaking from the tiny gap between the doorframe and the door.

"Is everything alright?" She turns around abruptly. Her hair had been freed from her ribbon and is tumbling down her back.

"I...uh...everything's alright, Monsieur" She answered, stumbling upon her own words. Old newspapers littered the place and I wondered what in the world she uses it for.

"Are you sure?" People often said that stumbling upon words is a sign when someone is lying. And she's not exactly in a state to be called fine for a few days now.

"Yes, I just needed a few moments to myself, tell Madame and Monsieur I will join in a few moments"

I nodded slightly. It's the best I'm going to get for the time being.

I closed the door silently, leaving Eponine to herself once more. Immediately as soon as I stepped down, Madame Beauchamp already waiting for me.

"She says she's going to be down in a few, she needs time to think"

Madame Beauchamp frowned worriedly, making thin creases along her forehead.

"The poor dear! She's too stubborn to let people help her!"

Monsieur Beauchamp sighed wearily, "Everyone has their own problem to deal with, Mariette, and perhaps Eponine doesn't think hers could be fixed with a doctor's care"

"So you are saying she's contemplating to go to an asylum? Georges, what were you thinking?"

Everyone is definitely upset at the moment, "Alright, settle down, okay? I'll try to talk to her"

I marched upstairs. I knocked on the door, silently cursing myself for blurting out words without giving it a thought first.

Eponine opened the door, "Monsieur Pontmercy? May I help you with something?"

I shifted on the balls of my feet, things are escalating into an all new level of uncomfortableness.

"May I come in?" I asked timidly, Eponine nodded and opened the door wider and I entered.

I sat opposite of her on the small dining area. She brings back two cup of teas and a few shortbreads. We sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So what brings you here?" Eponine starts, her voice weak and restless.

"I...it's just..." I sighed, contemplating my words so I won't offend her.

"Had I done something to upset you, 'Ponine? Because if I did, then I'm sorry" She flinched at the nickname.

Eponine looks aways, and sighed wearily. "I'm fine, Marius, really, I am"

The first time she actually calls me Marius. It makes my stomach flutters, I would've been jumping with joy had this is not a tense situation.

"No, you're not 'fine', Eponine! If you are then you wouldn't be having those headaches, or losing sleep, or staring off into spaces, you're not fine!" I said frustatedly.

"Marius, please, I don't want to talk about it..." She said, her face growing more and more sadder. She is on the verge of tears.

"Can you at least try to explain? I'm worried about you" I sat back down.

We sat in silence. Me, holding Eponine's hand comfortingly and assuringly, and Eponine, who is sniffling.

"You reminded me of him," Eponine starts quietly.

"Who?" I am thoroughly confused.

She chuckles a little, "It is nothing but a foolish dream, really..." She wipes a strayed tear away.

"I doubt it, if it is troubling you for these past few months, then it is anything but foolish"

She took a shaky breath, "I dreamt that I am a gamine, living on the streets of Paris"

Just that simple sentence managed to drained all oxygens I had in me. Could this be really happening? She really remembers?

"And I...my parents (in that dream, of course) owned an inn. But they were cunning people and robbed all the guests blind. And that leads our business to bankruptcy. And everthing fell apart, I used to be my parents' jewel, and then they beats me and all. We moved out to Paris, where we live in a crappy tenement (which is surprisingly shabbier than mine).

He beats me everynight. And that boy...what is his name..." Eponine said confusedly. It took me everything not to blurt out 'Gavroche' right then and there. 'When the time comes, Pontmercy, when the time comes'

"...Ah, anyways, he was kicked out of home (surprisingly he is my brother, a brother!) he was involved in a student revolt. Planning to overthrow the government and such. There is this one boy, who resembled you so much, and I think...it's you, your features, your attitude...he's so much like you, and my dream-self is in love with him"

I know, of course. Eponine had told me herself beforse she (supposedly) dies. Had it not for her confession, then I would've never realized my affections for her, and if I had not realized then I would've never fell into a grievance, and if I didn't, then I would've never moved back to Montpellier, which means I would've never met Eponine again.

Fate sure is a trickster.

"But...he loves another girl, you see, but in the end, he went into the battle, he was going to be shot by some guard but my dream-self took his place instead and...died"

It's amazing how detailed her dream is (more like a memory). Maybe, just maybe...if I can convince Eponine that it is real, then she would come back to her senses.

First step, "Do you remember this student's name, that your dream-self is in love with?"

It feels rather awkward to say, and it makes my throat tightens just to say it, but this is it.

I wait. She looks at me blankly, "I don't remember"

A/N: okey-dokey, that's chapter 5 for you! Took me awfully long to complete, but I'm happy with how this turns out. This happens six weeks after The Incident (a.k.a Eponine-remembering-her-past-and-all-Marius'-faults-and-her-past-life) but she is in denial right now. And Madame Beauchamp's remark about her contemplating going into the asylum? Yeah, she did consider it. And I'm planning on introducing her parents in the next chapter, and a major SHOCKER for the next few, maybe the next, I don't know. When do you want the shocker to be dropped? Tell me!


End file.
